1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to novel substituted enaminocarbonyl compounds, to processes for their preparation and to their use for controlling animal pests, especially arthropods, in particular insects.
2. Description of Related Art
Substituted enaminocarbonyl compounds are already known as insecticidally active compounds (cf. EP 0539588 A1).